


Scary Movie Night

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [32]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Ficlet, Halloween, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: Clint wants Natasha and James to join him in a scary movie marathon for Halloween.  Natasha is not convinced that this is a good idea.





	Scary Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> Little ficlet for kiss_me_cassie written during the be_compromised Halloween Party.

"Clint," Natasha says, eyes flicking to James and back in a way that may or may not be intentional, "I really don't think - "

"No, no, no, this is an _excellent_ idea," Clint says, cutting her off. He beams at the two of them, practically vibrating with excitement, clutching an armful of battered (and probably second hand) DVDs to his chest. "This is gonna be the best scary movie night."

"What, the three of us mocking Hollywood's idea of a massacre?" 

James leans back on the sofa and folds his arms, trying to appear casual, but Natasha can see the tension in his frame and she doesn't understand why Clint hasn't picked up on it yet.

"Maybe we've seen enough - " Natasha starts to say, only to be interupted again. This time by Clint tipping his hoard onto the coffee table. The plastic cases mostly land in the right place, but a handful slide off the edge and one vanishes under the sofa. Strangely, none of them are what she expected. "Those aren't horror movies."

" _Scary_ ," Clint says. "Scary movies. Oh my god, some of the _worst_ movies known to man. They're terrifying. I mean, _how did these even get made_? Have you seen this one?" 

He tosses a DVD at James, who catches it automatically with a hint of bemused fondness creeping over his face.

Natasha eyes the coffee table with fresh concern. 

"I am _not_ watching that eighties monstosity again, Barton."

"Aww, c'mon." He flops onto the sofa between her and James, and she turns so that she can dump her feet in his lap and glare at him. "Everyone else is going through the Oscar winners and classics lists and shit. It's our duty to make sure James is _properly_ caught up with pop culture."

"Clint." She digs a heel into his thigh.

"What? Then he can troll Steve. And Tony. And - "

"I don't know," James says quietly. They watch him as he flips the DVD case in his hand, over and over, and contemplates the rest of the movies spread out in front of him. "Is there any porn?"

Clint doubles up laughing and Natasha leans over him to punch James in the shoulder.

"No, but really," James says, grinning.

"Shut up," Natasha tells him, "and pick something."


End file.
